


Human Voices

by Edoraslass



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various points in Jack's life, up to DMC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Voices

~*~

“Jack. Jacky, wake up.”

It’s his mother; the rent’s due and they’ve no coin. Another rush to gather meager belongings and scramble out before the landlord arrives.

~*~

“Jack. Jack, wake up, ye shiftless bastard.”

It’s Captain Hayes, cursing and kicking him for drifting off on dogwatch. Even so young, he’s got a smile and a way about him that persuades the most weathered seadog to shake his head fondly and turn a blind eye.

~*~

“Jack. Jack, wake up, goddammit.”

It’s Gibbs, annoyed and half-drunk; a storm’s kicked up and the Pearl won’t listen to anyone but Captain Jack Sparrow.

~*~

“Jack. Wake up, ye pox-ridden son of a whore.”

It’s Hector Barbossa, blade in hand and teeth glinting in the moonlight.

~*~

“Jack. Jack, wake up.”

It’s Will Turner, eyes full of fear for his Elizabeth; jaw set with determination to save her from an evil fate, come hell, high water, or cursed pirates.

~*~

“Jack. Jack, wake up.”

It’s James, smiling and caressing him in ways that set his blood a-boil. It’s James, leaning down to kiss his mouth.. James breathing his name and rousing him before his eyes have even opened. James waking him one last time before the sun rises.


End file.
